Jason Todd (Prime Earth)
Jason Todd is a vigilante anti-hero who, though he has made some questionable decisions in the past, is a member of the Batman Family. Jason became the second Robin after Dick Grayson became Nightwing and Batman was in need of a new sidekick. Jason was trained and eventually became the second Robin, until his untimely death at the hands of the Joker. Though already dead, he was resurrected by use of the Lazarus Pit, also making him slightly mentally unstable. He eventually returned to Gotham City, under the new alias Red Hood using more brutal methods such as killing criminals. Early Life Conceived in an alleyway, Jason Todd was the son of Katherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd. Jason Todd had a troubled childhood, his parents constantly arguing, and his mother suffering from depression and drug addition. Despite this however, his father tried "showing him the ropes" and got into trouble frequently. Unbeknownst to Jason, he eventually earned the attention of the Clown Prince of Gotham, who wanted to create a Robin for Batman just to ruin. Because of the Joker's actions, his father ended up going to prison, where he would soon die. This left Jason to protect his mother. However, she would later seemingly succumb to Drug overdose, though the Joker simply slip an rare African flower extract into her. This, however, left Jason an orphan. He would turn to the life of a theif in order to survive. Though he did whatever it took to survived, he never would hurt anyone physically. However, one day, he was injured to the point he ended up in a clinic, where he met Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Though she was kind to him, he ended up stealing prescription drugs from her but was stopped by Batman. Leslie convinced Batman to not have the boy arrested. Eventually, he would end up at Wayne Manor and Bruce would adopt him and let him know of his identity as Batman. He would then offer him to be the second Robin, in which he accepted. Robin After six months of intense training, he was out on the field as the 2nd Boy Wonder. Jason was determine to prove himself up for the legacy. However,he would prove to be trouble. Around this time, he would occasionally team up with Nightwing who would also mentor him. He would meet Roy Harper, offering to be his friend in the future should he need one. It would be later that night, he learned of his mother being alive. Death and All-Caste Due to his behavior, he was eventually set on monitor duty. However, he would one day find a picture of his mother. Overjoyed the fact his real mother was still alive, he would use all the skills Batman taught him to find his mother. Reunited with his mother, the Joker emerged. He would kidnap and savagely beat the boy before leaving him a storage warehouse with a bomb. The bomb exploded, killing him. However, he was revived by Talia, an act in which angered her father Ra's Al Ghul. She also pleaded to Duncra, the ancient instructor of the All-Caste, train the boy for years. He would develop a romantic attraction to Essence during this time. League of Assassins After leaving the All-Caste, Duncra wanted him to let go of his rage and move on. Howver, Jason thought the only way to get revenge for what the Joker did to him was rejecting his philosphies and teachings. He evenutally joined the League of Assassins, where he would be trained by Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. However, he disliked the fact the group he joined were not interested in justice like he was, but were more interested in self gain. He would eventually leave the League of Assassins. Red Hood and the Outlaws Leaving Gotham on the pretense that "the city deserves itself," Jason Todd formed a freelance mercenary team with Roy Harper and Starfire, the "Outlaws". They set up base in the Caribbean. An old acquaintance, Essence, contacted him to warn about the coming danger of The Untitled. They soon found the Untitled had already annihilated former teachers of Jason's, the All-Caste, in one of their bases in the Himalayas. Vowing revenge, the trio headed to the All-Caste's headquarters, seeking out the Chamber of All. In this pool of history, they learn more about their opponent. Batman Incorporated Feeling his former protege deserved a second chance, Batman offered Jason a place in Batman Incorporated as the second Wingman. He teamed up with Damian Wayne, who operated under the name Redbird. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Jason Todd has received training from numerous martial arts masters such as Batman, Nightwing, Bronze Tiger, Lady Shiva and the All-Caste. He was considered their most successful pupil earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. * : Unlike most of the Batman Family, he's one of few who has no problems with the use of firearms. He's a very skilled marksmen when in use of firearms. * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sidekicks Category:Batman Family members